


Jane'Challa and Tarz'Aka

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Digital Art, Disney AU, Fan Art, Jane!T'Challa, M/M, Tarzan!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: I drew T'Challa and Erik as Jane and Tarzan in that one scene where they're like holding their hands together.





	Jane'Challa and Tarz'Aka

**Author's Note:**

> This one had to be the hardest for some reason. Well, so far it's been the hardest. Next is the Little Mermaid! I've decided to add the Aristocats on the list of things I'mma draw KillChalla as :D

 


End file.
